jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Synergy
Synergy is a highly sophisticated A.I. computer and hologram projector designed by Emmett Benton (Jerrica's and Kimber's late father) to be the ultimate audio/visual entertainment synthesizer. Biography Synergy was the life work of Emmett Benton, started four months after Jacqui's death, designed to link music and three-dimensional images for the ultimate audio/visual entertainment synthesizer/computer. He used his late wife's music and likeness to program Synergy's voice and personality, but couldn't bear to make her look too much like her, so he provided Synergy with her own image and persona. Emmett originally kept the project a secret so he could later patent the technology; however, upon completion, he decided not to obtain the patents, as her powers could be very dangerous if she fell into the wrong hands. When he was diagnosed with an unknown, terminal illness, he set up Synergy to be a friend, surrogate mother and guide to his girls, and programmed Synergy to reveal herself to Jerrica if he was unable to give her the earrings in person. Without any funding from Starlight Music to support the Starlight House, Jerrica, Kimber and their (foster) sisters were forced to find funds on their own. When they found out about Synergy, they formed The Holograms to enter a music contest being held by Eric Raymond. Jerrica had to take the persona of Jem, as Eric had it out for her and she herself looked too ordinary for a front girl. Synergy is kept a secret from the world by Jerrica and the Holograms. She was originally hidden in a secret room at the Starlight Drive-In but was later moved to the Starlight Mansion, kept in a secret room hidden behind a holographic wall. Personality Emmett Benton invented Synergy to be a surrogate mentor, friend and mother figure to Jerrica and Kimber. As revealed in Out of the Past, she was programed with the personality, appearance and voice based on the likeness of Jacqui Benton. However, Emmett couldn't bear to make her appearance exactly like hers, so he instead provided Synergy with her own image and persona. Synergy can generate realistic, holographic images, as much as six hundred per minute without power loss, and is light-years ahead of anything seen before, even by government technicians. She can project life-like, holographic images and sounds through small, remote projectors in the form of Jem's star-shaped earrings. She can also come out from the computer in the form of a holographic avatar. She is very wise and always helps out the Holograms in any bad situation. While Synergy usually follows orders, she is fully capable of independent thought and action and has taken matters into her own hands, such as offering Jerrica advice on Rio in the form of an oracle when Jerrica declined to listen to Synergy herself.As seen in the episode Midsummer Night's Madness. Gallery Artworks Synergy - 2nd edition - 01.png|'Synergys box artwork from the second edition's ''Jem toyline. Synergy - 2nd edition - 02.png|Same image with a backdrop, as it appears in the actual doll box. Animated series Ss.jpg synergy.jpg medium cmmdhgtfv2m.jpg Shes Got The Power.jpg jem eyeless ghost.jpg jem ghost wall.jpg jem ghost computer.jpg Back in Shape.jpg Attack Mode.jpg Gone Bad.jpg Learing her secert.jpg In the wrong hands.jpg Synergy 1.jpg Jaqui Synergy.jpg|'Synergy' was modeled after Jacqui Benton Meeting Synergy.jpg Watch the Sun Throw Off Its Beam.jpg Synergy2.jpg phaedra.png|'Synergy' as Phaedra Dolls Doll Synergy.jpg img-synergy-1.jpg|'Synergy' doll by Integrity Toys Trivia *The word "synergy" is a synonym of binding energy. **Figuratively, it can mean the benefits resulting from combining different groups, people, objects or processes. *Synergy is a high-tech, artificial intelligence. She can understand what others say and still have her own opinions. *Synergy took an appearance of the "Oracle" named Phaedra to help Jerrica, since she wasn't listening to her advice as herself. *She used to be located at the Starlight Drive-In. Now, she resides in the Starlight Mansion. *Synergy's appearance, voice and personality are based on Jacqui Benton's. **Even when Synergy was created in appearance and behavior inspired by their mother, neither Jerrica nor Kimber ever seem to realize this and just treat her as a friend and an ally, even after she reveals her origins.As seen in the episode Out of the Past. *Synergy is even able to project sounds along with her holograms. *Synergy cannot project holograms underwater. *Synergy made an appearance - now as an alien artificial intelligence - in the 2011 Hasbro comic Unit:E. There, she served the son of Acroyear and a Biotron (both from Micronauts) in performing reconnaissance on various people around the universe, and especially on Earth, that were likely to aid them against the Micronauts' enemy, Baron Karza. She noted that she would assist Jerrica (who had not taken up the identity of Jem) in composing the "music of the spheres". She appeared here as a glowing pink hologram. References Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:The Holograms Category:Recurring characters